


Babysit with me

by AvaLongway



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Babysitting, Boys Kissing, Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-08 02:08:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6834733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvaLongway/pseuds/AvaLongway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec wants to take Magnus out on a date but the warlock is babysitting, they make the best of their evening</p>
            </blockquote>





	Babysit with me

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing and I haven't read the books yet so there might be some ooc stuff, sorry

        Alec was nervous. Very nervous. His hands were clammy and cold and his breathing was shaky. He walked down further in the hallway to Magnus’s door. He was going to ask him out on a date and hopefully be able to have the damned date. Things were honestly getting ridiculous and all their half-assed plans for dates had all been squished by either missions, his parents, or the Clave.

        Alec finally made it to the door. He was more nervous that he had been at his first mission and that had been a total mess. Should he knock? Would that be weird? He had never knocked on his door before, he usually just walked in. Considering it was Magnus, he could probably surprise him naked in his living room. Not that he wouldn’t mind seeing that.

        The Shadowhunter opened the door and walked in the living room. He heard Magnus in the room next door with a woman.

        “This time, you do not put any glitter on my child.” The woman ordered.

        “Oh, please. She loved it and she was adorable. Still is.”

        “No glitter, Magnus. Thanks for keeping her, it really helps.”

        “Of course. I wouldn’t be doing this if I didn’t know what I was getting in for.”

        “I should be back in five hours. Bye darling, be nice to Magnus, okay?” She talked in a light tone and almost bumped into Alec on her way out. She smiled to him, nodded once and left, closing the door behind her.

        “Magnus?” Alec called out. He had no idea what was going on but he wouldn’t let it get in his way of taking the Warlock on a date.

        “Oh, Alexander, what a surprise! What brings you here?” Magnus walked up to him, holding a baby on his hip.

        “Oh, um, I, um… Is that a baby?” Alec completely lost his train of thought with the sight of Magnus with a child. It was surprising and a bit endearing.

        “Yes, I occasionally babysit for a mundane I know. She pays me in baked goods. Is everything alright?”

        “Oh yeah, I just thought we could go on a date.”

        “We might be cursed. You know, considering this is the sixth time this has happened.” Magnus looked a bit upset that yet another plan for a date was crushed.

        “That would actually make sense.” Magnus’s phone rang further in the apartment. “Could you hold Sarah while I get that?” He handed him the baby without getting an answer and disappeared around the corner.

        Alec instinctively grabbed the small girl and held her to his chest. She was probably a year old or so and she had the same hair as Izzy but in a bob cut. She grabbed his shirt and looked at him curiously with wide, green eyes.

        Alec started making faces like he used to do with Max when he was younger and Sarah laughed. Alec sat down to bounce her up and down on his knee. The little girl squealed happily and flailed her arms around. Alec continued amusing the child until a flash distracted him and he looked up to see Magnus taking pictures with his phone.

        “Hey.”

        “Hey.” The Warlock answered. “You seem to be a natural, Alexander.”

        He smiled and looked at the phone again. “I looked after Max while my parents were busy, which was often. You’re recording this, aren’t you?”

        “Maybe I just want to see your smile on rainy days.”

        “You can just to visit for that.” Magnus smiled at him.

        “What if you’re out on a mission?”

        “You could speed things up and come back with me.”

        “I’ll keep that in mind next time.”

        “There was a first time?” Alec asked, curious.

        Magnus smirked and sat down beside Alec, his arm behind him. Both of them never broke their glance and their faces slowly gravitated towards each other. Alec kept his hands on Sarah so she wouldn’t fall and Magnus cupped his jaw. Their kiss was slow, without the need to prove a point to anyone but themselves.

        “Are you sure it’s a good idea to do this in front of her?” Alec’s voice was low and quiet.

        “I doubt seeing us kiss will make her change her sexuality.”

        “I’m sorry we couldn’t do our date, again”

        “Well, we just have to make the most of tonight, won’t we?” Alec looked at him questioningly and Magnus speed-dialed a restaurant to get delivery while Alec had no idea what to do with himself. Sarah seemed bored so he put her down and let her crawl to one of her toys that was laying close to the coffee table.

  
        Their food arrived quickly enough and Alec ventured into the kitchen for plates and forks. Magnus was sitting on the floor with Sarah and Alec took his revenge by snapping a few candid pictures of the two of them.

        They ate on the floor and Magnus kept using magic to keep Sarah clean and her food of the floor.

        Alec glanced towards Magnus and saw a bit of sadness in his eyes.

        “You okay?”

        “Yes, of course, I’m fine.” Alec looked at him, unimpressed. “I just realized that I’ll see her grow up and die.” Magnus confessed, seeing no point in lying to Alec. “I’m three centuries old and death still affects me.”

        “Did you ever try to find a way to get rid of your immortality?”

        “Briefly, but the results could be losing my magic, dying immediately, or being able to grow old and finally die.”

        “Do you want help?”

        “That would be appreciated, thank you Alexander.” He looked back to where Sarah was playing and panic overtook his face. “Where’s Sarah?”

        Alec looked around, dread filling his stomach. The men looked at each other and sprinted to opposite ends of the room to search for the girl. Alec made sure the door had been closed and that she was still in the apartment while Magnus looked under every couch.

        “She’s not in this room. I’ll tale care of the bedroom.” Magnus ran out.

        “I’ll do the kitchen and dining room.”

        Alec looked methodically under everything and in every cupboard at ground level but he couldn’t find Sarah. What if they lost her? Her mother would be so upset. And she would probably kill them. He continued to look for another minute.

        “I found her asleep beneath the bathroom sink.” Magnus interrupted his search with a whisper and Alec let out a breath of relief.

        “By the Angels.” He whispered under his breath. “That was terrifying.”

        “Agreed. Let’s not let her out of sight again.” Alec nodded, still feeling the fear of having lost sight of Sarah. They both sat down on a couch and kept the sleeping girl between them.

        “I must say that that was the most interesting date I’ve had.” Alec laughed at Magnus’s statement.

        “I can’t remember Max doing that to us. Then again we always kept him in a closed-off area. Izzy certainly did it though.”

        Alec was the first to fall asleep, keeping his hand on one of Sarah’s legs to know if she decided to crawl off the couch and Magnus looked at him until he fell asleep too, one hand supporting his head.

  
        Magnus woke up around one in the morning and tried to find his bearings. His apartment was dark and only the lights of the other buildings were letting him see Alec in front of him with an orange post-it stuck on his forehead. He guessed Kaitlyn had picked up her daughter, judging by the empty space between them and the missing toys. Magnus slowly reached up to Alec’s forehead to peel off the piece of paper and he blindly reached for his forehead and found another post-it. The one from his forehead read _I picked up Sarah, thanks again. Cookies on the counter. -K_. and Alec’s read _He’s cute, you should keep him._

        Magnus reached for his phone and opened the text message he had received from Kaitlyn. She had sent a picture of both of them, sleeping, with Sarah in the middle. He kept his eyes on the calm look on Alec’s face and the small curve of a smile. He saved the picture, thanked the girl for it and forwarded it to Alec with a small message before going to sleep again.  
         _Can’t wait for our next date._


End file.
